User talk:Chidori1,000
Welcome Hi, welcome to Villains Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:0107120721-03.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Balthus Dire (Talk) 06:21, July 20, 2012 Category removal in the category box, move your mouse over it, the gray blotch next to the pencil icon...Ultimate Law of Kaitlyn (talk) 21:56, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Adminship I shall discuss that with my assistant. Don't worry, I shall get back to you within a few hours or so. "Art... is an EXPLOSION!" 23:53, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Simple Question about Pictures how come like all of the pictures you upload onto articles are incredibly bad quality like they were pulled directly off the tv with a camera? lol i mean it isnt hard to find good clear quality photos of screen shots you know just go to dragonball z/ gt.com ya know :pUltimate Law of Kaitlyn (talk) 06:28, July 26, 2012 (UTC) With most of my pictures, I download videos and take snapshots so I can get shots that nobody finds easily on the internet. I like it like that. Those that you saw, however, are of totally bad quality :( Not all of my pictures are like that though, I have uploaded plenty that are of great quality :D Chidori1,000 (talk) 18:11, July 26, 2012 (UTC) lol so i was right :P they were taken off the tv (basically) with a camera XD that explains the horrible color tint and bad quality XDUltimate Law of Kaitlyn (talk) 21:31, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Categories Uh, no; you didn't try to explain before. And just because he like to fight does NOT mean he is a masochist. Tremorfan94 yeah dont worry sometimes it still gives you the option to choose deleted categories for some reason, just make sure to check them out first though if you arent totally sure, kay :)Ultimate Law of Kaitlyn (talk) 05:37, August 17, 2012 (UTC) I am sorry but these categories do not apply to Wrath. When I remove a category from a list, I usually have a good reason for it. I do not wish to cause an edit war but I have no choice here. Balthus Dire (talk) 07:57, September 12, 2012 (UTC) I am sorry to insist but no, just no. I cannot let these categories in Wrath's list, for the simple reason that he does not correspond to the definition in the category pages. "Big Bad" means the leader of all villains of the story; the direct or indirect source of all the troubles faced by the protagonists; and usually the enemy faced during the climatic battle. Father and Father alone fills the three roles. Wrath is one of the most prominent homunculus, very true but he is not even the second-in-command, Pride is. As for "Egomaniac", Wrath does not care only about himself, he does not even states that he is mightier than everyone. He does regards humans are trash but he is merely indifferent and scornful. Heck, he is even fond of their lifestyle in a way. Likewise, "Sadist" would mean that he revels in other's suffering, (he just follows his "duty") and bully would mean that he constantly harrasses people for petty reasons. Which he does not. I do not wish to make a flame war, but this is getting really, really old. As I told you, I never remove a category from a list without a good reason. Here I explained my reasons twice. So please, if you disagree with me in the future, do take the time to leave a message in my talk page before editing back. I do not wish to appear as a tyrant, far from it, but next time I won't be so patient. Balthus Dire (talk) 12:36, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Well as far as this wiki goes, there is only one "Big Bad" for each series, so this would be Father. The Big Bad is not always the most prominent villain, since it usually implies lots of underlings. But when all villains are working for one, then this one is the one and only Big Bad. Also, Wrath is revealed to be a homunculus at the very same moment Father is introduced and it is made clear that Wrath obey Father. Wrath also has to answer before Pride, like when they talk from each side of a door, as Pride is the main suprevisor while Wrath is in charge of the miltary aspect. Pride is less present in the series but no doubt is left about who is the most powerful, influent and dangerous among the seven. Wrath is fought in the final battle, very true, but he is taken down before Pride, who in turn falls before and Father, each going down in order of importance. Also, the apex of the final battle is led against Father. Trust me I do not insist out of spite, far from it, but, although it does not seems like that, categories are a complicated subject and each category added must be justified. Balthus Dire (talk) 23:11, September 16, 2012 (UTC)